


Drabble: Jokes about DC characters

by SmartCoffee



Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartCoffee/pseuds/SmartCoffee
Summary: This is just a bit of silly fun. It reminds me of those little books of jokes I would read as a kid. It's more adult than that, but it's not scandalous.





	Drabble: Jokes about DC characters

Why doesn't Wonder Woman shop on eBay?  
She's an Amazon girl.

Why doesn't Catwoman go stargazing?  
She prefers a dark night.

Why don't many women take Barry Allen to see their parents?  
They don't want him to Flash them.

What books does Hal Jordan love the most?  
The Lord of the Rings trilogy

What would the headline be if Lois was murdered?  
LOIS SLAIN

Which DC superhero gets teased for being gay?  
Martian Manhunter

Which DC superhero has the most stereotypical power?  
Black Canary - a woman opens her mouth and no one can take it.

Which Batman villain can't fly?  
Penguin, but also all the other Batman villains

Who on Earth would be a match for General Zod?  
ZOD: KNEEL BEFORE ZOD!  
Queen Elizabeth II: Pardon me. Our Royal Highness is not in the business of kneeling.

Why hasn't Superman ever hooked up with Catwoman?  
She's out of his League.


End file.
